


Mitten im Nordatlantik

by Gedankenstrich



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankenstrich/pseuds/Gedankenstrich
Summary: Roman kann Gigi nicht leiden. Trotzdem sollte der Flug aus den USA zurück nach Hause zu überstehen sein. Zumindest solange es nicht zu einer unvorhergesehenen Notlandung auf einer kleinen Insel mitten im Nordatlantik kommt.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Football Varieté - A Fic Exchange





	Mitten im Nordatlantik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragao/gifts).



Eigentlich hatte Roman sich seine Reise in die USA anders vorgestellt. Sie hatten das Turnier zwar nicht gewonnen, hatten dennoch einen guten zweiten Platz belegt und konnten mit sich zufrieden sein. Trotzdem hatte er vorgehabt auf dem Rückflug größtenteils zu schlafen, vielleicht den ein oder anderen Film zu gucken.  
Langstreckenflügen konnten ganz schön anstrengend sein, aber als Fußballer war man wahrscheinlich an einen gewissen Standard und Luxus im Flugzeug gewöhnt: Man hatte genug Platz, um seine Beine auszustrecken, die Sitze erinnerten manchmal fast schon an Sofalandschaften und auch das Essen war definitiv genießbar.  
Aber jegliche Freude, die er eventuell auf diesen Rückflug gehabt hätte, war in dem Moment verschwunden, als er am Flughafen Gigi gesehen hatte. Nein, es war natürlich nicht genug gewesen, dass sie das Finale gegen Juve verloren hatten, jetzt mussten sie diesem Verein auch noch am Flughafen über den Weg laufen. Eigentlich hatte Roman nicht direkt ein Problem mit Juve, aber es war nun mal der Verein von Gigi und bei ihm kannte Roman keine zwei Meinungen.  
Gigis Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war er allerdings auch nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber Roman zu sehen.  
Es hätte alles bei dieser kurzen Begegnung am Flughafen bleiben können, das wäre wirklich zu schön gewesen, aber das Schicksal (oder eher die Verantwortlichen des Vereins, die diesen Flug gebucht hatten) hatte eine andere Idee und als Roman sah, dass Gigi und seine Mitspieler wohl in das gleiche Flugzeug steigen wollten, wie er selbst, hätte er seinen Aufenthalt in den USA am liebsten verlängert, nur um nicht acht Stunden lang mit Gigi in einer engen Blechdose eingesperrt sein zu müssen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verdammt. Es wäre wirklich besser gewesen nicht in dieses Flugzeug zu steigen.  
Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die Roman nicht so ganz verstanden hatte, hatte das Flugzeug notlanden müssen. Auf einer gottverlassenen Insel mitten im Nordatlantik.  
Roman muss ziemlich schnell feststellen, dass das ‚gottverlassen‘ nicht so ganz stimmt und die Bewohner der Insel, Roman weiß immer noch nicht wo sie eigentlich sind, waren sehr hilfsbereit, als auf einmal ein Flugzeug mitten auf ihrer großen – wobei groß auf dieser Insel wohl relativ war – und einzigen wirklich befestigten Dorfstraße parkte.

Das Restaurant ist definitiv nicht darauf ausgelegt zwei Fußballmannschaften mitsamt Trainern und Betreuern zu beherbergen. Roman sitzt auf einer schmalen Eckbank, eingequetscht zwischen Julian und Julian, jemand hat ihnen wohl irgendwann Getränke gebracht. Das hat er scheinbar gar nicht richtig mitbekommen. Jedenfalls steht vor ihm ein dampfender Becher, dem Geruch nach zur urteilen Kakao. Als würde er in dieser Situation irgendetwas runterbekommen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Restaurants sitzen die Spieler von Juve, in ihrer Mitte Gigi, und unterhalten sich angeregt. Und laut. In Anbetracht ihrer Situation wirkt es fast unangebracht - er ist jedenfalls nicht in der Stimmung jetzt laut über irgendwelche Witze zu lachen – und dem Großteil von Romans Kollegen scheint es genauso zu gehen: Die meisten sitzen zusammengesunken auf ihren Plätzen, manche klopfen nervös mit ihren Fingern auf dem Tisch, irgendwo ist eine flüsternde Unterhaltung zu hören. 

Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass in so einer Situation alle zusammenhalten würden, gemeinsam überlegen würden, was sie machen sollen, bis das Flugzeug repariert ist oder bis ein Ersatzflugzeug auftaucht und trotz anfänglichen Annäherungen, haben sich alle relativ schnell wieder nur denen zugewendet, die das gleiche Wappen wie sie auf ihrer Kleidung tragen.

Einerseits schade, findet Roman, andererseits ist er auf froh darüber, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er noch mehr ungewollten Kontakt mit Gigi hat, wird dadurch definitiv geringer.

Apropos Gigi: Wo steckt der eigentlich? Roman lässt seinen Blick über die Gruppe der Turiner schweifen und muss nicht lange suchen. Gigi sitzt wie erwartet in der Mitte der Gruppe. In dem Moment als Roman ihn entdeckt, hebt auch Gigi den Kopf und – auch, wenn das jetzt abgedroschen klingen mag – wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde Roman wohl auf der Stelle tot umfallen.  
„Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?“  
„Hm?“ „Warum versuchst du Gigi Buffon, Torhüterlegende, mit deinem Blick zu töten? Nur so: das funktioniert nicht, hab ich auch schon öfters bei Gegnern versucht. Oder hast du irgendwelche Superkräfte von denen ich nichts weiß?“, Julian grinst ihn an.  
„Superkräfte hätte ich vorher im Finale gebraucht.“  
„Echt, deshalb hast du so miese Laune? Wir sind Zweiter geworden und gegen Juve zu verlieren ist auch kein Weltuntergang.“  
„Gegen ihn zu verlieren schon.“  
Daraufhin zuckt Julian nur mit dem Schultern und wendet sich seinem Sitznachbarn auf der anderen Seite zu. Nein, er ist heute wohl kein guter Gesprächspartner.

Der Julian auf Romans anderer Seite tippt nervös auf seinem Handy herum.  
Als er Romans fragenden Blick bemerkt, erklärt er: „Ich muss doch Bescheid sagen, was passiert ist und dass es mir gut geht und…“, fast fällt ihm das Handy aus der Hand, „scheiße.“  
Julian vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen, aber Roman kann ihn trotzdem verstehen: „Ich stell mir nur vor, ich wüsste nicht wo er ist und wie’s ihm geht, dass… Darüber will ich eigentlich gar nicht nachdenken.“  
Roman legt vorsichtig seinen Arm um seinen Kollegen, öffnet den Mund, um irgendwelche beruhigenden Worte zu sagen, aber seine eigenen Gedanken fahren zu sehr Karussell, als dass er jetzt einen vernünftigen Satz formulieren könnte, mit dem er Julian auch noch beruhigen könnte. Also beschränkt er sich doch lieber auf eine Umarmung.

Mit der Zeit wird es in dem kleinen Restaurant immer wärmer, auch die meisten der BVB-Spieler sind mittlerweile aufgetaut und unterhalten sich. Der Geräuschpegel ist ziemlich unangenehm.

„Ich muss mal hier raus.“ Roman quetscht sich irgendwie an seinen Kollegen vorbei zur Türe. Endlich. Frische Luft. Roman schließt für einen Moment die Augen, versucht auszublenden, dass er mit seinen Kollegen (und mit Gigi) auf irgendeiner Insel festsitzt. Was gar nicht so einfach ist, denn das Rauschen des Meeres und das Schreien der Möwen scheinen allgegenwärtig. Aber gut, vielleicht kann er sich mit ein bisschen Fantasie vorstellen, dass er gerade im Urlaub ist und am Strand liegt, in der Sonne. Nur, dass es für diese Vorstellung hier eindeutig zu kalt ist. Er zieht fröstelnd seine dünne Jacke ein bisschen fester um sich.

Eigentlich könnte es hier wirklich schön sein. Die Insel wirkt fast wie der perfekte Ort zum einfach-mal-rauskommen und abschalten, fernab von Öffentlichkeit und Leistungsdruck. Bei näherer Betrachtung wirkt sogar die Landschaft einladend: Imposante Klippen, grüne Wiesen, Strand aus Kieselsteinen. Normalerweise bevorzugt Roman einen Sandstrand, aber hier scheint der Kieselstrand genau richtig, passt einfach in das Bild, das Roman bis jetzt von der Insel bekommen hat und wenn es jetzt nicht so windig wäre - oder er eine wärmere Jacke anhätte - könnte er die Insel fast schon genießen.  
“Hi!”  
Wie gesagt, fast genießen. Gigi steht vor ihm und… Roman würde Gigis Gesichtsausdruck eigentlich als freundliches Lächeln einstufen, aber ersten ist es Gigi und zweitens sieht er ihn, Roman, an. Das mit dem freundlichen Lächeln kann also nicht so ganz stimmen, oder?

“Was willst du?”  
“Wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie du: frische Luft schnappen, ein bisschen Ruhe vor den Kollegen haben…”  
“Du brauchst Ruhe vor den Kollegen? Ich dachte du stehst drauf immer im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, wo dir alle zuhören und dich bewundern.”  
“So denkst du also von mir?” Gigis freundliches Lächeln wird zu einem belustigten Grinsen.  
“Was? Das stimmt doch! Du willst immer im Mittelpunkt stehen, musst immer der Beste sein, die tolle Torhüterlegende die alle Leute gefälligst anzubeten haben! Sowas ist einfach nur nervig.”  
“Wer hat dir DAS denn erzählt?”, Gigis Gesichtsausdruck schwankt irgendwo zwischen belustigt und entgeistert.  
Stefan, aber das würde Roman Gigi jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden.  
“Stefan?”  
Verdammt, hatte er laut gedacht oder vermutete Gigi aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen, dass Stefan diese Sachen über ihn erzählt hatte?  
“Warum denkst du das?”  
“Naja, wir hatten mal eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit und danach hatte er irgendwie das Bedürfnis sämtlichen Leuten zu erzählen, dass ich unausstehlich bin und man sich besser nicht mit mir abgeben sollte.”  
“Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit?”  
“Hm…”, Gigi lässt sich auf eine Bank am Wegesrand fallen, “Wenn man schon so lange spielt, wird man irgendwann...unvorsichtig.”  
“Was meinst du?”  
Gigi schließt kurz die Augen, dann sieht er Roman nachdenklich an, fährt sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare: “Wir haben die Meisterschaft gefeiert, ich war ziemlich betrunken und hab ihn angebaggert, ziemlich deutlich, ich konnte mich nicht mal mehr rausreden… Normalerweise passe ich zumindest auf, dass man das noch als dummen Spruch abtun kann, aber irgendwie konnte ich vor lauter Freude und Alkohol nicht mehr klar denken”  
“Und das anbaggern fand er dann nicht so toll?”  
Gigi schüttelt den Kopf: “Immerhin hat er’s für sich behalten, das hätte weitaus schlimmer enden können… Ist dir kalt?”  
Anscheinend hat Gigi gemerkt, dass Roman immer noch fröstelnd versucht seine Jacke noch enger um sich zu ziehen. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zieht Gigi seine Jacke aus und legt sie Roman um die Schultern.  
“Das erklärt jetzt aber noch nicht, warum du mich immer so anguckst.”, sagt Roman während er sich in Gigs Jacke kuschelt. Entweder gibt es in Turin wärmere Jacken als in Dortmund oder Gigi hat einfach ein Winterjacke mitgenommen.  
“Wie gucke ich dich denn an?”  
Roman zuckt mit den Schultern: “Böse, ein bisschen so, als würdest du mich mit deinem Blick am liebsten umbringen…”  
“Ich hab halt mitbekommen, dass du bei der Natio öfters mit Stefan zusammen warst und da hab ich eben gedacht… Dass du beim Turnier dann auch noch so unfreundlich zu mir warst hat meinen Eindruck dann nur noch verstärkt. Aber dann habe ich mitbekommen, wie du dich vorhin mit einem Kollegen unterhalten hast...”  
Roman weiß sofort auf welche Unterhaltung Gigi anspielt: “Du hast uns belauscht?”  
“Vielleicht…”, ein leichter rosa Schimmer überzieht Gigis Wangen.  
“Behalt’ das aber bitte für dich, das müssen nicht noch mehr Leute wissen.”  
“Unter einer Bedingung”, Gigi hält Roman seine Hand hin, “Frieden?”  
“Frieden!”, Roman schlägt ein, “Wir müssen schließlich zusammenhalten.”  
“Wir?”  
“Du bist nicht der Einzige, der auf einer Party schon mal übermotiviert und angetrunken einen Kollegen angegraben hat.”  
“Oh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie ist im Dezember so ziemlich alles zusammen gekommen. Gefühlt 1000 Abgaben für die Uni, Stress mit der Familie... Da war das Schreiben hier eine willkommene Abwechslung.  
> Danke für die interessanten Prompts und hoffentlich viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^
> 
> Vielen Dank an Amicia98 für das Betalesen und die Hilfe bei der Suche nach einem Titel ♥


End file.
